


(drown me) in your waters

by slumberfish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lifeguard AU, only smut and yuta being a horny bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumberfish/pseuds/slumberfish
Summary: Taeyong thinks he's content to spend the rest of his summer hanging out at the waterpark despite little inclination or ability to go in the water. Johnny is the lifeguard on duty who takes notice.





	(drown me) in your waters

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and shamelessly self-indulgent, as per usual. happy end of summer, everyone ❤

Taeyong blinks away the stinging acridity of chlorine as he readjusts for the dozenth time this hour. It doesn’t matter what position he sits in, some part of exposed flesh ends up sweaty and stuck to the plastic lounger he’s claimed as his summer throne.

He peers through his sunglasses down his noses and sees Yuta and Taeil taking some kids on in a game of chicken. Their yells are indistinguishable from the steady roar of water crashing, children screaming, and some bubbly pop tune blasting from the park speaker system.

Peel, readjust, stick.

_ ‘I’ll have to bring another towel tomorrow,’ _ Taeyong mentally notes. Then he can cover the whole chair in terrycloth and this will be a non-issue for the rest of the summer. 

The rest of the summer… unfortunately it looks like this is what he has to look forward to for the next month and a half. Sitting poolside indefinitely and sweating out half his weight in water. He already made it through his summer reading list.

_ Hwiiiiis-- _

The sound of the lifeguards’ synchronized whistle ring throughout the park, overpowering the collective groans of the masses as they wade out. Yuta pulls himself up over the edge closest to Taeyong, dripping carelessly as he strides over.

“Come on, we gotta get in line for ice cream, like, right now,” he informs Taeyong, smoothing his wet hair back with a hand. “Plus concessions is close to Johnny’s chair. Grab your wallet.”

Ah yes,  _ Johnny _ . Pretty much the sole reason Taeyong is spending his summer supervising his stupid horny friends at the waterpark every day of the week, despite little inclination or ability to go into the water. The lifeguard does have nice arms though.

“Sure, but you’re buying this time. I’ve bought us ice cream like, twice today,” Taeyong grumbles, peeling himself off the chair completely. Even the hot, humid summer air feels good on the sweaty backs of his legs. 

“Sure, whatever. You got my wallet?”

He and Yuta use their longer adult-sized legs to their advantage to outpace the kids, getting to the front of the line with ease. The cashier is approximately their age, but greets them with a cute smile.

“What can I get you guys today?” he asks pleasantly. On the other end of the counter, his coworker is frantically restocking cups and utensils.

“Yeah, can I get uhhh,” Yuta takes a step back and peers at the posted ice cream menu. “Two of… those little blonde bitches?” He gestures toward some cartoon character-shaped ice creams.

Taeyong groans and tries to cover part of his face with his hand. It’s really no use though, they’ve been here every day since the park opened and everyone who works here knows them.

“Sure. Doyoung? Need two blonde bitches up here.”

Doyoung looks up, confused and mildly offended, until he sees who’s ordering. His tone changes quickly and he rolls his eyes as he pulls two bars out of the cooler and slings them toward the counter before going back to stacking cups.

Yuta already has one of the bars unwrapped and is biting into it as Taeyong hands cash over. The cashier drops change into his palm.

“Thank you very much,” Taeyong says.

“Of course! See you guys later,” the cashier smiles knowingly. He’s right, though, the hourly mandated break means a mad dash for ice cream and refreshments. He’ll see Taeyong and Yuta at least twice before the park closes for the day.

“Alright, let’s go scope out Johnny again and meet up with Taeil, and—”

“Hey, you!”

Taeyong and Yuta turn around at the same time. One of the other lifeguards is standing in line, distinguishable by his all-red everything that says LIFEGUARD on it. He’s pointing at Yuta.

“You can’t have that. The ice cream.”

“Huh? I just bought it,” Yuta says incredulously, nodding toward the concessions stand.

“I mean like, you can’t take it out of the food area and—where are your  _ shoes?” _ The lifeguard flounders at Yuta’s bare feet. “You can’t be over here barefoot either, man!”

“Which is it?” Yuta deadpans, opening his mouth wide and slurping the rest of his treat in a single go. Taeyong is silently shaking with laughter at the lifeguard’s incredulous look of disbelief. Yuta brandishes a single cleaned popsicle stick, and tosses it toward the sputtering guy who catches it.

“Come on, there’s like, two seconds before we can go in the water again,” Yuta drawls. “That dude seriously has it out for me…” They take the long way back to their spot, which conveniently takes them by lifeguard Johnny Suh’s post.

He’s there, in his full glory, reapplying sunscreen to his arms. His cherry-red swimshorts are stretched tight across his ass, and Taeyong hears Yuta audibly sigh next to him. There’s no denying, the guy has a great ass.

More importantly though, is how he rolls his t-shirt sleeves up, over his biceps, emphasizing his shoulders. Even on the hottest afternoons, those arms can make Taeyong’s mouth water.

“Hi Johnny,” Yuta flirts, tilting his head to the side and flashing Johnny a wide smile. “You missed a spot, right there.” Taeyong could gag.

“Oh, thanks. Hey, take it easy out there. You and your friends were starting to get kind of rowdy out there with the kids.” There must be something in his sunscreen that protects him from the radiance of Yuta’s smile, because his response is absolutely cool. Taeyong bites his tongue to keep from laughing.

“Sure thing. You might still wanna keep an eye on me though,” Yuta presses.  _ Oh, smooth. _

“Really shouldn’t have to,” Johnny shuts him down, snapping the cap on his sunscreen. “You gonna go in the water today?” He nods toward Taeyong.

“Not today,” Taeyong says quietly. Johnny looks him up and down, expression inscrutable behind his dark sunglasses before he shrugs and starts to climb up to his post.

Yuta pulls him along and they circumambulate around the deep end of the pool, under the winding waterslides. 

“You know we don’t  _ have _ to come here every single day, right?” Taeyong states. Judging by Yuta’s silence, he’s a little miffed at how easily Johnny deflected his advances, and all the ones that came before. “Summer jobs are a thing. Or we could just not come here. Stay home, crank the A/C.”

“Summer jobs are lame, I can make money selling picture of my feet online,” Yuta huffs, slowing down and letting go of Taeyong’s sleeve. “I told you, we have the rest of our lives to work. It’s the last summer before I graduate, and I wanna spend it doing  _ that _ —” he points across the pool where Johnny’s perched. “Plus it’s just fun and a good arm workout.”

“Yeah? Use your arms a lot in soccer?” Taeyong shoots back. Yuta’s unspoken message is that Taeyong doesn’t need to come along and sit on the sidelines everyday. Taeyong doesn’t know what he would do otherwise.

Whatever Yuta says next is drowned out by wailing whistles, followed by the splashes of the masses.

“Shit! Let’s go!”

-

Taeyong spends the rest of the afternoon baking in the sun and drifting in and out of consciousness. He vaguely recalls the kids Taeil babysits coming up to him and asking for snack money—he fished some bills out of Yuta’s wallet—but everything’s a bit fuzzy from lying in the sun all afternoon.

The sun’s on the other side of the sky now, casting longer shadows. The crowds have thinned considerably as well, and Taeyong blinks sleep away to see Yuta helping Taeil towel off Chenle and Jisung.

“Look who woke up. Chenle said he was gonna dump water on you if you didn’t get up soon,” Yuta laughs. The kid’s cackle confirms the truth. “We’re gonna go rinse off and change, can you pack up here?”

Taeyong nods and watches them go to the locker rooms. He still feels sluggish and drowsy from napping the afternoon away, but there isn’t much to pack.

He’s rolling up a towel and sliding it into his backpack when he feels a long shadow being cast over him. He looks up, blinking.

It’s Johnny, towering over him, backlit by the evening sun. He’s still in his t-shirt and lifeguard shorts, but he’s taken his sunglasses off. Up close, his eyes look warm and kinder.

“Hey, you know, I just wanted to put this out here, because I see you here all the time,” Johnny sounds rushed, his eyebrows furrowing cutely. Taeyong’s not sure where this is going though, none of the staff or anyone else have tried to talk to him.

“Just like, if you were interested…” Johnny trails off, licks his lips. “We offer swimming lessons.”

Ah, it’s about  _ that _ . “Not interested,” Taeyong replies coldly, turning back to his pack and shoving a lone flip-flop in there.

“No, no, I mean. I offer lessons. Uh, one-on-one.”

Taeyong looks up at him incredulously. “You want to… teach me how to swim?”

“Yeah, I mean, I could give you a few pointers. That’s why you don’t go in, right?” Johnny gestures toward the building on the other side of the park. “And it would just be you and me, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

It wasn’t, but the deal’s becoming more appealing. Johnny’s arms are crossed in front of him. His hands are huge.

“Uhh… I mean, maybe. When? Why?”

He shrugs. “After close is probably best. Would that work for you? Here, let me give you my number so we can pick a day that works.” He holds his hand out, and Taeyong has no choice but to unlock his phone and hand it over. Johnny taps something out and hands it back.

“Just text me whenever.’ Johnny flashes him a warm smile and turns to leave. Taeyong watches him go, dumbstruck and still holding his phone out. Did he just get a hot guy’s number?

“Hey! You okay? Ready to go?” There are four clean, mostly dry, and dressed boys in front of him. Taeil’s holding his hand out to help Taeyong up.

“Yeah, uh, yeah.” Taeyong slings a bag over his shoulder and tucks another under his arm. “Let’s leave.”

-

Taeyong lies on his back in bed, covers thrown off. The air conditioner hums steadily on the other side of the room, but it’s still too hot to sleep. He holds his phone high over his face, thumb hovering over Johnny’s contact information.

He could believe it was all a dream, but the proof is right in front of him, glowing brightly. Hot lifeguard with the huge biceps and warm eyes gave him a real, actual, ten digit phone number. It’s local.

Taeyong doesn’t even own a swimsuit.

He rolls over onto his stomach. It’s too hot. His phone feels so hot it could melt in his hand.

Tomorrow’s supposed to be another scorcher. He locks his phone and drops it next to his pillow, rolling over and listlessly chasing sleep.

-

“Gooood morning! Guess where we’re going!” Taeil’s in the driver’s seat, and Yuta’s all but hanging out the passenger-side window. They look incredibly well-rested and cheery, despite the early morning heat.

Taeyong opens the passenger door and Chenle and Jisung scoot over to make room. “Uh, I guess the pool?”

“Taeyong guesses the pool,” Chenle repeats loudly. Yuta and the kids cheer and Taeil pulls away from the curb. Majority of the car sings along to pop radio on en route, their enthusiasm so infectious that Taeyong can’t help but smile and rest his arm out the window too.

The park is packed, even this early in the day. Chenle and Jisung immediately break away and go off on their own, leaving Taeil with their bags. Taeyong is stressed about finding somewhere for them to camp out for the day, with so many brightly colored towels and beach bags indicating already claimed territory.

“I really think today’s gonna be my lucky day,” Yuta rambles, following along. “We had a whole conversation yesterday.” Taeyong nods, barely paying attention.

They find some empty chairs far away from the actual water and spread their stuff out. Taeyong starts diligently applying sunscreen to his exposed skin, and Yuta pops his shirt off and waits for Taeyong to get his back.

“Do you even know if he’s working today?” Taeyong asks casually, swiping a white glob across Yuta’s tanned shoulders and rubbing it into his skin. He’s actively choosing to ignore the rising wave of anxiety cresting in his chest.

Yuta looks over his shoulder and smirks. “He’s here. Maybe I should try fake drowning? Or real drowning?” Taeyong snorts. “How drowned do you have to be to get CPR?”

“No one would believe you. And even if you were drowning, Johnny would probably just leave you there.” Yuta flinches away in exaggerated hurt.

“Wo-ow, that really hurts. I’m gonna go find Taeil and make sure they’re wearing sunscreen. He really lets those kids walk all over him…”

Taeyong watches him saunter away and disappear into the crowd. Maybe being isolated in this grassy corner is for the best; there are a couple rows of loungers separating him and people walking by. Less chance for interaction. He toes his sandals off, pushes his bangs back, and sets his earbuds in. He doubts Johnny will try to talk to him again.

-

Johnny tries to talk to him again. It’s a couple hours later, early afternoon, and Taeyong actually took a somewhat refreshing nap, walked around, and sitting back and playing some mobage game when he sees a pair of unfamiliar legs in his peripheral vision.

“Hey, did you think about what we talked about?” Johnny asks. He has his torpedo buoy tucked under an arm and a huge plastic mug glistening with condensation in the other. There’s a sudden heat burning across the back of Taeyong’s neck that has nothing to do with the season.

“Yeah, I did, I just…” Taeyong sits up and trails off. It’s hard to look Johnny in the eye.

“Look, I’m sorry if it feels like I’m pressuring you, I can--” 

“No, no, it’s not that,” Taeyong feels like his neck and face are burning up, but Johnny sounds so genuinely  _ concerned _ . “I really appreciate your offer, I just don’t have… a swimsuit…”

There’s a heavy pause between them before Johnny bursts out with a deep guttural laugh. “That’s all? You should’ve said something! We have like, a million extras in the back room. Just borrow one of them.”

The idea of wearing someone else’s shorts makes Taeyong want to gag, but he nods along with it. Their knees are almost touching. 

“I’m closing the pool tonight, do you wanna stay late? If you have other plans, I totally get it,” Johnny turns and looks out over the swimmers. “Your friends gonna miss you?”

“No, I don’t have plans. Today? Like, tonight?” Taeyong looks down at his phone. There’s nothing on the screen. He doesn’t have anything going on. “I could do that. Do you just want me to meet you…?” He has to crane his neck all the way up to look at Johnny.

“Just meet me by the front desk and we’ll go from there. Ah—” There are two short blasts from another lifeguard’s whistle. “Sorry, gotta go save people. See you then!” Johnny jogs away, smiling and waving over his shoulder. Taeyong gives him a small wave back, still in a state of shock at the sudden turn of events.

From the opposite direction, he sees Yuta running over though.

“Dude. what the hell was th—”

_ Hwiiiiish. _ Yuta stops dead in his tracks, and looks up at the same lifeguard from yesterday, the same one who really seems like they have it out for Yuta.

“Dude, no running,” the guy calls from his elevated seat. Some nearby kids snicker but Yuta looks absolutely furious. He speedwalks at top speed, leaving a wet trail behind him.

“One, I’m gonna kill that lifeguard. Two, what the hell was that about? What’d Johnny say to you?” Yuta plops down on the grass in front of Taeyong’s chair, basking in the warm sun.

“Johnny? Uh, nothing, he was just wondering, you know, why I never go in the pool,” Taeyong lies easily.  _ Why am I lying to Yuta? _ It’s believable though, and Yuta nods sympathetically.

“I’m sorry people keep bothering you about that. It’s none of their business, right? Like, if you wanted to be in the pool, you’d be in the pool?” At that moment, Taeyong is intensely grateful for how easily his best friend understands him, which makes his deceit sting even sharper. Maybe Johnny does just want to teach him how to swim, though.

-

When he tells Taeil and Yuta to go home without him, he’s almost certain Yuta knows something is up. There’s a flash of suspicion in his eyes, they linger just a little too long, scanning for something. He’s pulled out of it by Chenle trying to do a trick with a flipflop, landing with a smack on his head.

Taeyong can still hear them once their out of sight, and other families and couples are packing up and leaving through the locker room. He stands in the shadow of the main office building, watching a couple lifeguards do end-of-day pool checks and drag loungers across the deck.

“Hey,” a low voice says over his shoulder. Johnny’s standing in the doorway, gesturing him to come in. Restless, nervous energy permeates Taeyong’s body, and he wrings his hands as he enters.

It’s like being transported to the fucking Arctic. “Sorry, we keep it cold in here for our breaks,” Johnny explains. This area is lit with bright fluorescents, there’s a long check-in desk, and a smaller table around the corner out of sight from the public. “Come on, let’s go back to the supply closet and get you some shorts.”

Johnny leads him into an unmarked closet.  _ This is so surreal,  _ Taeyong thinks, facing the broadness of Johnny’s shoulders. “Is this allowed?” Taeyong wonders aloud, looking around at the tall shelves of cleaning supplies, first aid kits, and spare supplies.

“It’s totally fine,” Johnny responses, rummaging for something on a shelf high up. “Aha! Here!” He pulls down a plastic crate. It’s dark in the closet, but even Taeyong can see that there is a single pair of swimshorts in the crate.

“You wouldn’t happen to wear, uh, size XXXL, would you?” Johnny asks seriously, peering at the tag. Taeyong laughs. “I swear we had more in here, just give me a second.”

“I don’t want to trouble you,” Taeyong says, admiring the long line of Johnny’s back as he digs through different containers. “We can just do this another d—”

_ Crash. _

There’s red everywhere, as Johnny upends an entire container of red shorts all over everything. It’s too much, and Taeyong bursts out in genuine, braying laughter.

“See? I knew we had some.” Johnny’s crouched, shoving spare swim garments back where they belong. He holds a pair up to Taeyong. “This should work, yeah? There’s a bathroom two doors down if you wanna change. Meet me out on the deck.”

They seem small, but Taeyong takes them anyways. “Are you sure? Should I help you clean up?” Johnny waves him away.

The bathroom smells like bleach. Taeyong slips his sandals off and the tiles are cold under his feet.  _ Am I really doing this?  _ He looks up at himself in the mirror and feels vaguely disconnected from the body he sees. Should he take his piercings out? All of them?

“Dude, you really wanna close all by yourself?” An unfamiliar voice sounds in the hallway right outside the bathroom door. Taeyong freezes.

“I told you, it’s fine. Just go home Mark, I got it covered here.” That’s Johnny’s voice, casual. Taeyong’s heart jumps into overdrive. He hears some shuffling and footsteps away before he moves again.

Quickly, he strips his shorts off and pulls on the red lifeguard-issue boardshorts Johnny gave him. They fit closely, way tighter than any of the shorts he’s seen the other lifeguard wear. Taeyong has to give them a hard yank to clear the curve of his ass, and they don’t even go half-way down his thigh.  _ This doesn’t seem right. _

“This doesn’t seem right,” he tells his reflection. He already feels vulnerable with his legs exposed like this, he opts to keep his loose-fitting t-shirt on. He washes his hands before shoving his shed clothes into his backpack and emerging from the restroom.

Taeyong immediately starts sweating once he steps back outside onto the pool deck. Johnny’s standing with a hand on his hip, back turned. Taeyong drops his bag enough to make a noise and he turns

“Hey oh—” Johnny immediately brings a hand up to smother his laughter “Oh my god.”

“This isn’t right, is it?” Taeyong has never felt more self-conscious.

“I’m sorry, it looks—well, we did have plenty of spares. Of women’s shorts…” Johnny trails off and Taeyong tips his head back in exasperation. “We don’t have many girls on this season! I didn’t know they were ladies shorts.”

“I’m so embarrassed right now,” Taeyong groans, turning around. He’s ready to call it quits and to also never wear shorts of any kind for the rest of his life. Johnny slides a huge, warm arm around his shoulders.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Look, it’s just you and me out here, and I’ve already seen you,” Johnny says convincingly. His arm is so warm where it’s draped across Taeyong’s shoulders, and the early evening sun warms his features. “You’ve come this far, let’s keep going.”

Taeyong lets Johnny lead him to the water. This doesn’t bother him, the artificial waves lapping at his ankles. It’s so shallow the water is warm like a bath. “See? It’s not so bad, right?” Johnny jests. The absurdity of standing shoulder to shoulder with another adult in two inches of water is starting to get to Taeyong.

“I’m fine here, it’s... when I can’t feel the bottom under my feet,” he confesses. Johnny nods along emphatically. 

“No? So your parents weren’t killed by sharks? Did you have a near-death experience?” Taeyong shakes his head. Johnny takes a few steps forward, leading them deeper. It’s up to their knees now. “No tragic backstory?”

“I just never learned. It’s really easy to not learn,” he jokes. The water is getting cooler as they go in deeper. A shiver runs up his spine and he doesn’t know if it’s from the temperature or nerves. Johnny sees it, though.

“If you want to step out at any time, for any reason, just let me know,” he says seriously. “But I can promise you I’ll have you doing laps by the end of the week.” He punctuates the statement with a confident snap of his fingers, and Taeyong scoffs, crossing his arms defensively.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, when I asked if you wanted me to teach you, you didn’t say no,” Johnny starts. “You could’ve said no at any time, but you didn’t, which means you really wanna learn. Plus,” Johnny makes eye contact and waggles his eyebrows. “Who could say no to private lessons with  _ me?” _

Taeyong laughs and swipes at the water, sending droplets splashing across Johnny’s chest. Taeyong barely noticed that he’s hip-deep now, water threatening the hem of his shirt. He’s not sure just how deep Johnny plans on going today.

“So at this point, I just want to get you comfortable putting your face in the water,” Johnny says, moving closer. They’re still near the edge of the pool deck though. “Is that your only shirt? You should probably take it off so it doesn’t get soaked.”

“Uhhh,” Taeyong says dumbly, moving. He’s never been too self-conscious of his body, as thin as it might be, but something about the situation makes him hesitate. No matter how wide his shoulders are, he feels tiny next to Johnny’s broadness. “Yeah, sure. Okay.”

He pulls the hem of his shirt over his head in one fluid motion and tosses it onto dry land. Johnny’s staring at his chest, mouth parted. 

“These are okay to have in the pool, right?” Taeyong asks, awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest. He’s never been particularly shy about the metal bars through each of his dusky pink nipples, but the intensity of Johnny’s gaze makes heat flare up across the back of his neck. He sees literally dozens of people shirtless, all day long. Why should Taeyong be any different?

“It’s uh, they’re fine. You’re good. Let’s get started.” Johnny moves so he’s adjacent to Taeyong. “First, I just want to see if you’re comfortable getting your face wet, even if it’s just for a second.”

“Is that all? You know I take showers, right?” Taeyong looks at him incredulously, suppressing his anxiety. Johnny chuckles.

“You’d be surprised how many people freak out because they don’t want their face in the water. If you’re so confident, show me. I’m right here if you want to hold on.” Taeyong feels silly crouching down, submerging the rest of his torso, looking up at Johnny still standing. Quickly, he dips his face in and out with a splash.

“There,” he says, wiping water out of his eyes. Johnny slides to his knees next to him. The water still barely covers his shoulders.

“That was really good, Taeyong. We’re gonna try to hold our face underwater for a little bit longer, though. I want you to take a deep breath, put your face in, and let the air out. Can you do that?” Johnny sets a hand on the small of his back, huge and warm where their flesh touches.  _ Yuta would kill to be here right now.  _ Taeyong nods wordlessly.

“I’ll be right here the whole time. Here,” Johnny grabs his hand underwater. “You can hold onto me. Ready?”

Taeyong inhales deeply, shuts his eyes tight, and slowly sinks. Everything is silent, like he slipped into another world, and the only thing linking him back to the mundane is where he’s holding Johnny’s hand tightly. The nerves bleed into thrill; even though his eyes are shut everything feels so much bigger than in a bathtub. He exhales slowly, feels the bubbles tickle his face until he can’t breathe out anymore. And inhale—

The effect is immediate. His body reacts instinctively, legs kicking out and pushing him above the surface. Taeyong gasps for air and  _ heaves _ , coughing up water. Johnny has him pulled close, firming clapping him on the back between his shoulder blades.

“You’re good, you’re okay. That’s pretty scary, isn’t it? Come on,” Johnny wades them over to the pool edge. Taeyong’s still regaining control of his breathing, but he nods, clinging to Johnny’s arm.

“I think I might try not breathing in underwater next time,” Taeyong deadpans. He’s totally wet now, and the skin above water is chilled, prickling with goosebumps. Johnny looks visibly relieved that Taeyong is good-natured about it and laughs along with him.

“Yeah, that’s a mistake you only make once. Good thing I was here, huh?” Johnny pushes a wet flop of Taeyong’s hair back away from his forehead and suddenly he doesn’t feel as cold anymore under Johnny’s attentions.

“Let’s call it a day,” Johnny says abruptly, letting go and turning around to walk out of the pool. Taeyong’s body moves on its own before he can think about what he’s doing, reaching out and grabbing Johnny’s hand.

“Wait!”

Time moves slow as they look at each other, searching for unspoken intention. The romance of the situation isn’t lost on Taeyong; the sun’s mostly over the horizon now, and the sky is mottled with warm pinks and purples. The only sounds are the quiet swishing of the pool, a plane droning far overhead.

“You didn’t…” Taeyong feels dazed and stupid, doesn’t know quite what he wants to ask. “Is this all you want from me? Just to teach me how to swim?” It must be the right combination of words and sounds, because Johnny’s gaze darkens. He’s still holding onto his hand.

“And if the answer’s no? What if I have ulterior motives?” Johnny’s close now but Taeyong’s not backing down. His features are obscured by lack of light and proximity. “What if I didn’t ask you to stay here out of the…  _ goodness _ of my heart?”

Taeyong looks down at their connected hands, the only place where they’re touching; he’s absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Johnny’s knuckles. He looks up at Johnny through his lashes and gives him an impudent smile.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

The air of tension immediately dissipates. Johnny pulls him flush into a filthy kiss, licking wetly into Taeyong’s mouth. It’s all Taeyong can do to moan lowly into it and shakily wrap his arms around Johnny’s shoulders.

Large, warm hands cup his ass through the tiny shorts. Taeyong is forcibly lifted, bracketing his thighs around Johnny’s hips. They pull apart just to pant into each other’s mouth and Johnny walks them back to shore.

They don’t quite make it, though. Johnny sinks to his knees and deposits Taeyong in the shallow end, water no more than a few inches deep around them. It’s warm though, and Taeyong lets Johnny ease him down, leaning back until he’s on his back with Johnny seated between his spread legs.

“Wanted to do this all summer,” Johnny murmurs, sliding his hands up Taeyong’s torso to thumb at his nipples. Taeyong gets goosebumps at the admission, the implication that he could have had Johnny rubbing circles into his chest and thrusting against his ass for weeks.

“I’m here n-now,” Taeyong repeats, arching up into Johnny’s skillful touch. He knows just how to flick his fingernail against the bars to make Taeyong’s cock twitches where it’s suffocating in his too-tight ladies boardshorts. “Fuck, what are you  _ doing? _ ”

“It’s called the breaststroke. You’re sensitive—” Taeyong doesn’t get to respond to the horrible joke because Johnny punctuates the sentence with a hard pinch that makes Taeyong jerk, splashing him. Johnny just laughs and bends over to nuzzle against his chest. “Can you cum just from these? Touching your tits?”

Taeyong squirms. “Haven’t tried since I got them pierced,” he admits, shyly carding a hand through Johnny’s hair. His whole body’s warm, he imagines lying here forever, flesh to flesh. 

Then Johnny turns his head to the side and presses a warm, open-mouthed kiss to one of his nipples, eliciting a cry from Taeyong. Johnny’s lips are so plush with just enough give to them; watching him lick and drag the metal piercings over the curve of his lips is one of the most arousing things Taeyong has ever seen. One of Johnny’s hands wander down to cup and rub him through his shorts.

“If I were you, I’d never be able to stop touching these,” Johnny breathes out, switching his attentions to the other nipple. He catches the bud in between his teeth and roll it experimentally and Taeyong  _ groans,  _ thrusting up hard into Johnny’s hand. He’s leaking in his borrowed shorts, there’s no way this is going to last—

He closes his eyes and throws his head back to stave off the inevitable. Both hands are in Johnny’s hair now, helping set a rhythm as Johnny sucks and licks and kisses his way across Taeyong’s chest. It’s hot and slick, Taeyong zeros in on the wet sounds around him.

“Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Johnny.” It doesn’t take long, especially once Johnny’s got their shorts pulled down far enough to get their dicks out and rubbed together. Taeyong definitely doesn’t think about how this is a public space, how there were  _ families _ playing here just hours ago.

Taeyong comes first, leaking over Johnny’s hand with a high whine. Only then does Johnny remove his mouth from his chest to seek out Taeyong’s with his own, kissing him through his orgasm and swallowing all of Taeyong’s noises.

Taeyong joins one of Johnny’s hands to help stroke him off too, until Johnny is moaning into his mouth and coming all over Taeyong’s belly and chest.

They stay like that, Johnny’s bulk spread over Taeyong’s smaller frame, while they catch their breath. Taeyong chooses not to say anything about how Johnny’s rubbing their mixed cum into his skin, over his ribs and into the flesh of his pecs. The companionable silence is lovely, but it’s well past dusk at this point; Taeyong can see the pinpoints of stars emerging from where he’s looking up at the sky.

Johnny peels himself off first and then offers a hand up. The lights in the pool are on now.

“That was nice,” Johnny says, tucking himself back in. Taeyong does so as well. 

“ I don’t think we got anything in the water…” Taeyong starts, but Johnny waves him off.

“This shit is so pumped with chlorine, it’s fine. Gross, but not the worst thing that’s in the water. Probably.”

They make quick work of gathering their things and getting out of there. While Johnny does some job-related duties, Taeyong quickly rinses himself off in the men’s locker room, watching the evidence of their intimacy swirl down the drain. Anxiety starts to set in.

Was this a one time thing? How is he gonna face Johnny tomorrow? How is he going to face  _ Yuta? _

And if it wasn’t a one-time thing... well, whatever it was came with an expiration date. His first semester started at the end of the month.

“You decent?” Johnny calls into the locker room. He doesn’t wait for an answer though, and pops his head into the showers a second later. Peripherally, Taeyong sees him wet his lips. “Let me give you a ride home?”

Taeyong nods and towel-dries himself as fast as possible. Johnny doesn’t even bother trying not to stare and Taeyong both burns and preens under his gaze, tries to put shorts on as seductively as possible.

It’s really dark when they leave out the front doors, cool and less humid than it was earlier. The parking lot lights illuminate the sole car in the lot. Even though Taeyong is running hot with questions unasked, Johnny keeps it cool and casual, with one hand in the pocket of his shorts.

“Okay, you’re gonna have to direct me,” Johnny says as they get in. Taeyong instructs him, but it’s a relatively straight shot. They take off into the night, some radio station playing softly in the background.

“So, you from around here? I haven’t really seen you before this summer,“ Johnny asks amicably, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Yeah, I grew up here, but I’ve been travelling the last couple years,” Taeyong explains. “Just took a couple years off before going to school, you know?”

Johnny makes a sound of acquiescence, switches his turn signal on. “That’s pretty cool, explains some things. You don’t look like a freshman.”

Taeyong laughs. “No, not really. Yuta’s the same age but he’s a couple years ahead of me.”

“Is that the one who keeps throwing himself at me?”

They come to a stop at a red light, and Taeyong groans while Johnny flashes him a huge grin. “Don’t remind me, I don’t know what to tell him about… us.” He looks at Johnny from the corner of his eye, but Johnny doesn’t correct him about the collective pronoun. 

“He could go for Jaehyun instead,” Johnny suggests.

“Is that the one with the, you know.” Taeyong gestures to his chest area. Johnny laughs and nods. “Probably not, Yuta thinks his abs look like implants.” That just makes Johnny laugh harder.

“Well, there’s always Mark. He’s weirdly obsessed with him.”

“Is that the one who’s always yelling at him?” Johnny nods and Taeyong runs a hand through his hair in bewilderment. “Wow, that’s so weird but makes so much sense.”

Johnny comes to a sudden stop and Taeyong sees the familiar surroundings of his street and yard. That ride went way too quickly and the lighthearted atmosphere dissolves. Johnny turns the car off and they sit in a moment of silence.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Johnny asks first. Taeyong’s heart jumps in his chest.

“Do you  _ want _ to see me?” Taeyong asks incredulously. Johnny grabs his hand over the center console.

“Yeah, this was nice. Good. I’d like to do it again. Only if you want, though.” He sounds so earnest and sincere, Taeyong is ready to believe him despite all of his reservations. “You should text me, maybe we could go out sometime after work?”

Taeyong just nods dazedly. His hand is so warm wrapped in Johnny’s larger one. He doesn’t want to get out of the car.

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Johnny says so softly, barely louder than a whisper, and Taeyong leans forward to meet him. It’s warm, chaste, and over too soon, but Johnny pulls away and Taeyong takes it as his cue to leave.

Taeyong gets out and Johnny’s car turns over behind him. Johnny rolls down the passenger side window and leans over to call out after him.

“See you tomorrow!”

Taeyong waves as he pulls away from the curb and disappears into the night.

-

Taeyong collapses into his bed, feet hanging off the end. He pulls his phone out from a pocket underneath him and sees he has half a dozen missed calls and about twenty unread texts from Yuta. He swipes the notifications away to open up his contacts instead, scrolling down to J.

He rolls over and composes a new message to Johnny.

**To: Johnny Suh [10:12 PM]**

goodnight! can’t wait for tomorrow’s lesson!!

**Author's Note:**

> i began writing this at the beginning of this summer, was ready to scrap it, but decided to rework it into this. sorry, we'll never know how the rest of yuta's hot girl summer went...  
  
[kpop twt](https://twitter.com/yutasword) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutasword)  



End file.
